A Certain 'Scientific' Experiment
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: 'I have an experiment I wish to do.' It was a simple request from her 'sister'.. but Misaka Mikoto never imagined it'll be this tiring to actually carry out in the end.  A story of one Daring 'Sister' and her 'experiment' with Kamijou Touma!


_A Certain Scientific 'Experiment'_

**..**

**..  
**

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: Inspired by the Fanfic: A Certain Sister's First date!**

**I fear the Misaka Sisters might be a little OOC though, forgive me  
**

* * *

..

..

"What do you mean when you say that you wish to consult me?"

The pride of Academy City asked the girl in front of her in a confused tone. The two girls in question were sitting in a cafe in the middle of the city and they were generating a commotion that caused everyone to just stare at them.

In hindsight it was just a pair of sisters sharing a cup of tea in a normal cafe but it was anything but that.

For starters the two of them looked exactly the same but the main problem was but that.

The main issue was that one of them was one of the seven Level 5 espers in this city.

Espers are people with supernatural powers and they are graded with levels ranging from 0-5, 0 being the lowest and 5 being the strongest.

A Level 5 was like a moving army, airforce and navy rolled into one and having 2 of them was unheard of, especially being twins.

..

..

The 'Railgun', as Misaka Mikoto was affectionately coined by those around her, was being cornered by her Twin sister.

Perhaps the Urban rumor of the 'Sister's project, one where clones of her were being massed produced was real? Nah... must be someone else in her family.

..

..

"And anyway, is that how one ask for a consultation? Give me those!" Mikoto tried to grab the small optical drive in her 'sister's hands but she swiftly kept it in her pocket before she could do so.

"No, Misaka 10032 refuses plainly. Onee-sama would not answer truthfully without Misaka 10032 doing this, Misaka 10032 explains."

"What are you talking about all of a sudden? You're my 'sister'! I love all of you! Now hand that over and we'll talk..."

She tried to smile in encouragement but her 'sister' was not fooled a bit and she pulled away, the same blank expression on her face as she looked at her.

..

..

* * *

..

The rumors were actually true, this girl was just one of the many clones made from the D.N.A map of Mikoto. The only exception was that besides 'Last Order', a 'sister' that was capable of emotions, Misaka 10032 was one of the few who has interaction with the 'world' and is thus more open in displaying her emotions.

..

..

'Even if the question is regarding the boy named 'Kamijo Touma'? Misaka 10032 asked unconvinced. Onee-sama has always avoided answering questions about him since we met, Misaka 10032 replies firmly. Misaka 10032 would want truthful answers and refuses to give this up till she does so, Misaka 10032 firmly declares."

That disc in question contains information about certain destructive acts that Mikoto has did by 'accident'. If that information is leaked out, she shudders to know what consequences she would have.

..

'It seems that Onee-sama has understood the situation, Misaka 10032 says relieved. Misaka 10032 do not wish to hurt or betray Onee-sama as to Misaka 10032, Onee-sama is very important, Misaka 10032 replies firmly.'

It seems that her 'sister' is still trying to win points after getting her cornered.

..

..

'Geez, alright... I'll bite. What do you want to know? By the way, does the rest of them know?"

"No, Misaka 10032 answers firmly. If all the 'sisters' know, Misaka 10032 would be alone, Misaka 10032 declares sadly."

'Huh? Is it really that serious? Alright, being your Onee-sama, I'll help you out, that's what I'm here for!"

'Onee-sama promises? Misaka 10032 asks hopefully.'

'Yep, so what is it?"

It is rare that her 'sisters' display such emotions and to her it is a good thing, that means they are getting attuned to the real world.

..

'Misaka 10032 wishes to know the symptoms of the phenomenon known as 'love', Misaka 10032 asks shyly. Misaka 10032 believes that like what Onee-sama feels, Misaka 10032 is attracted to Kamijyou Touma in the same way, Misaka 10032 asks happily.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!'

..

..

The entire cafe turned to look at Mikoto who had slammed one hand on the table in shock and denial, her face red at hearing what she did not want to hear.

..

'Evidence shall be displayed for Onee-sama to see, displays Misaka 10032. As Onee-sama can see, Onee-sama shows signs of denial for her feelings, Misaka 10032 observes. However, Misaka 10032 wishes to confirm this for herself, Misaka 10032 decided.'

Producing a scrapbook that contains photos of her facial expressions when she last met with that annoying Touma, Mikoto was left unable to rebut the 'sister' who was seemingly looming over her like an unbeatable monster.

She is really in a roll today!

To make it worse, she could feel that blank expression was hiding something that was betraying her as well and she muttered something akin to: 'knowing betrayal from one's family' before she recovered.

..

..

'I see, so you think that you like Touma? He's nothing more just an insensitive, arrogant and troublesome! Why would we-... I mean you, like him?'

'It is not just Misaka 10032, it is the rest of the 'sisters' in the Academy City as well, Misaka 10032 suspects while replying. Or it might be the whole 'sister' network... Misaka 10032 explains."

_Kuh! My rivals are increasi- No way!_

..

'But Misaka 10032 wishes to correct Onee-sama by reversing what Onee-sama said to what Onee-sama means, Misaka 10032 interjects. Touma is humble, helpful, sensitive to our feelings and is our saviour, Misaka 10032

defends while correcting Onee-sama.'

'Well, that is true! But we didn't ask-'

Argh, she was being led by her, stop!

..

* * *

..

..

'Onee-sama and us were still saved in the best scenario, Misaka 10032 emphasizes while explaining.'

'Kuuh... alright, so maybe I AM a little grateful! What do you wish to ascertain that then? Surely you have a plan?'

Giving up as she sipped her tea, Mikoto spat it out almost immediately again as Misaka 10032 explains.

..

'Misaka 10032 wishes to go on a Scientific Experiment called a 'date' with Touma but Misaka 10032 does not know how to proceed, Misaka 10032 asks apologetically. Is Onee-sama alright? Onee-sama seems to be having problems, Misaka 10032 asks worriedly!'

'N-no, I'm okay..'

A date? When she herself have not even- wait, she didn't want to in the first place!'

..

..

'Can Onee-sama help Misaka 10032? Misaka 10032 asks hopefully. Misaka 10032 has disconnected from the 'sister' network so Misaka 10032 can speak in private with Onee-sama, Misaka 10032 admits shyly. The rest of 'us' would no doubt be jealous if they heard of Misaka 10032's wishes, Misaka 10032 states firmly and sadly.'

'What... the rest of them want to go on a date too?'

She could already picture Touma hugging and kissing Misaka 10032 while the rest prepare to kill him with her order-... no, she would not be jealous over something as simple as this!

..

'Please! Misaka 10032 begs with all her heart! That is Misaka 10032's only and fondest wish, Misaka 10032 admits without lying! Misaka 10032 just wishes to know! Misaka 10032 would ask how he feels about Onee-sama too, Misaka 10032 offers in desperation!'

'What! I don't need that!'

Mikoto shook her head while looking at her 'sister' begging her, she did not wish to do this, but she was one of her darling 'sister's after all...

..

'Fine, I'll help you. I did say I will help... I'll call him and you'll ask him out...'

'Onee-sama will help? Misaka 10032 offers her thanks and cannot hide her joy!'

Watching as she bursts in tears of happiness, Mikoto smiles and sighs...

At least things won't get any harder...

..

* * *

..

..

'Oh, they found out?' 'They naturally means the other 'sisters' in the Misaka Network and from the way Misaka 10032 is looking around furtively, they were not pleased.

'Misaka 10032 reports in affirmative... Misaka 10032 was too careless and replied to 'Last Order' while displaying her contentment at Touma accepting her invitation. Misaka 10032 admits while being afraid. The others immediately started demanding answers from Misaka 10032, replies Misaka 10032 fearfully. The others no doubt wishes to do the same with him, admits Misaka 10032 shyly.'

..

'Do what exactly?' Raising her eyebrows, she was greeted by Misaka 10032 blinking and replying a little too quickly.

'Misaka 10032 did not say that, Misaka 10032 tries to mislead One-... Misaka 10032 is not trying to lie, Misaka 10032 answers in panic!'

'Oh, so you are not lying?' Mikoto glowered over her as her 'sister' fidgeted anxiously.

'No, Misaka 10032 answers while trying not to display signs of lying!- Misaka 10032 wishes that Onee-sama be gentle to her, Misaka 10032 asks fearfully...'

Seems like this just got a lot trickier than she bargained for.

..

..

'Alright, whatever you wish to do... I'll have to be overseeing you, is that understood? That is my condition for helping out.'

Mikoto sighed as she asked her again whether Touma did accept her invitation.

'Yes, he said that he would be happy to do so, Misaka 10032 replies happily.'

..

_So he would love to huh? And he always seems to run away from me? Just because my sister is a little soft doesn't meant they can be 'eaten' so easily!_

_Wait... what if he imagines them being me while holding her?_

_S-stop it! Stop thinking, Mikoto!_

..

..

'Is Onee-sama alright, Misaka 10032 asks in worry.'

Mikoto was clutching her head and when she recovered, she saw her 'sister' looking at her oddly.'

'Ah, of course! Let's do our best then!'

'But Misaka 10032 is not optimistic at succeeding, Misaka 10032 admits in worry. The others would no doubt want to interfere, Misaka 10032 says in worry and anxiously.'

So the rest are the same eh? Like they say, just like peas in a pod...

Mikoto grumbled but at the same time felt her motivation increase as well.

..

..

It would be the first time to actually have her skills tested against her 'sisters'! It might be actually very interesting! Smiling happily, Mikoto placed a hand on Misaka 10032's shoulders and winked.

..

'Daijobu, Daijobu, Your onee-sama will help you out!'

* * *

..

..

But even so, she was still embarrassed to see Misaka 10032 dressed up in a strapless chiffon dress, short hot pants while waiting for that jerk Touma.

..

' Misaka 10032 has read and witnessed that during 'dates', the female side would generally wear something new, Misaka 10032 reports shyly.'

..

That was her explanation and Mikoto groaned as she would never be as daring as her 'sister' as she had attracted lots of unwanted attention, people looking and licking at her delicious legs. It caused her to be upset as she was never as popular as this, ever!

Thankfully she seemed to be focused on waiting for Touma as she had not even noticed when she shocked a few guys heading to hit on her.

..

..

'Geez, does she really like him that much? And here I thought that they were incapable of having emotions.'

Mikoto smiled weakly as she watched her sister greeting Touma stiffly, from this distance she really seemed to be like a schoolgirl out on her first date.

..

It would be her 'first' date too, somehow that thouight made her feel a little lonely and she shook her head. This was for her 'sister' and she should let her enjoy it, but she still felt a little upset nonetheless, the tightening of her chest refused to go away...

..

As one can expect, Mikoto was her 'guardian' trying to ensure the date went on well. She would advise her on what to do and to report on statuses if they developed as well as keeping a lookout for the rest of the 'sisters' and any potential date ruining 'rivals'.

Misaka 10032 was too innocent and naïve to be left alone with him after all!

Even if Touma had saved all of them and her and they were indebted to him, that doesn't give him the right to do anything and everything to them!

..

..

* * *

..

..

'Where shall we go today, Misaka Imouto?'

'Perhaps lunch first, Misaka 10032 answers in anticipation at being on a 'date''

'A date?'

'Yes... a date. Is Touma upset about this being a date? Misaka 10032 asks sadly...'

_Jerk, if he made her cry..._

..

'No, I'm just surprised that you would go out on a date with me, Misaka Imouto.'

'Misaka 10032 is more surprised that Toumua would be allowed to go, Misaka 10032 admits in worry. After all, Misaka 10032 is certain that the other girls Touma knows would be angry.

Misaka 10032 states in affirmative. Misaka 10032 understands that Misaka 10032 is not as interesting, pretty or well endowed as the others, that is why Misaka 10032 is glad that Touma greed! Misaka 10032 responds in panic.'

_Oi! Why did you go and admit that!_

Mikoto suddenly gasped when she suddenly spotted a figure that was spying on them like her. It was that... fake Miko!

..

..

'N-no, of course not... All you have to do was ask, I'll go out with you any time!'

Touma's flustered voice could be heard from the transmitter and although Mikoto was relieved at hearing him say that, Himegami Aisa had different ideas as her form was trembling with 'rage'(?) as she hid behind a Red Postbox.

..

'Crap! Have to stop her before she-'

Mikoto decided as Aisa was agitated further when Misaka 10032 linked hands with Touma and pressed her lithe body against him as they walked.

..

'Is this acceptable? It is a Scientific Experiment that Misaka 10032 has seen and witnessed the female gender doing this on 'dates' to the obvious elation of the other gender, Misaka 10032 while feeling slightly giddy. Is the desired effect happening, Misaka 10032 asks.'

'Ahaha... you sure like to joke, Misaka Imouto...'

'Misaka 10032 insists that Touma calls her 10032, Misaka 10032 insists.'

'Alright 10032-chan, I'll call you that then...'

Misaka 10032 feels very happy being called that, Misaka 10032 reports while in a dze...'

..

..

_What is this? A sappy and romantic flick?_

Mikoto trembles as she admits that Touma has not once called her by her given name and insists on calling her 'Biri Biri'... it seems that Aisa has the same thoughts as she was muttering gloomily.

..

..

'Kamijo-san always calls me Himegami even though we met each other earlier... and yet he calls her by her name just because she asked? This... is so unfair!'

Mikoto echoed her thoughts and decided to let her be as she slid to a depressed heap.

'S-sorry about that...' Mikoto muttered as she followed the pair, incognito of course!

* * *

..

..

It was Misaka 10032's plan to have lunch at a cheap fast food joint and although Misaka 10032 insisted on paying, Touma had gotten her share by himself.

..

'Thank you, Misaka 10032 says gratefully while wondering about Touma's finances.'

'Ah it's okay... I can still live, somehow Index got herself signed up for some Food-eating competition and went out early...'

Naturally that was part of Misaka 10032's plan and Mikoto, hidden in one corner in a small booth, had to admit that she had outdone herself...

His classmates had been disposed off by faking a letter about a remedial lesson and the various magicians were busy finding Index in another location due to a similar forged letter.

..

..

Was it her imagination or was Misaka 10032 unstoppable today?

'Ah~'

Mikoto sighed but she was still able to see and was unfortunate/fortunate to see her 'sister' hand-feeding Touma a piece of fries and following which, licked a spot of mayonnaise from his cheek.

..

'!' Mikoto was burning so red with embarrassment that she was doing it herself and while she could forgive her... the intense feeling of betrayal was slowly but surely affecting her as she had apparently managed to persuade Touma to feed her a piece of fries too.

..

'Oh that girl..." Mikoto could feel her own veins popping out in anger or jealous that she almost failed to notice a familiar electrical surge around her.

As an electro-master, Misaka Mikoto can sense electrical fields around her instinctively and this was one sure way of locating her 'sisters'.

Misaka 10032 naturally knows about this but she had apparently gotten too complacent that she had forgotten to mask hers.

..

..

Now one by one, the seven distinct signatures were popping up around her rapidly and heading to this direction.

'10032! Heads up!' Mikoto whispered as she headed out to confront them, a little too late as a rubber bullet graced her and struck Misaka 10032 in the ankle, causing her to trip and fall into Touma's arms as he catched her.

..

'A-are you okay, 10032-chan?'

'Yes, Misaka 10032 is feeling happy and nervous as she replies, does Touma knows why? Misaka 10032 asks.'

..

God damnit... even she is feeling nervous as he picks her up and sits her back on the bench. From the growing strength of the signals, the other sisters agree in unison...

* * *

..

..

'Now wait a moment!'

It was after they left for a small walk that Mikoto finally found the seven 'sisters' gathered together while spying on them.

Jealous as they were, they had trouble expressing it and were feeling guilt at firing at a fellow 'sister' and Mikoto sat with them, blocking out the conversation as best she could.

..

' Misaka 19090 is sorry, Onee-sama, admits Misaka 19090 unhappily.'

'You should tell that to 10032-chan, 19090-chan...' she tried to comfort the other 'sisters' who were dejectedly sitting in a circle in the dense vegetation of the park.

If one peers through the foliage, one can see that Misaka 10032 and Touma were sitting on a small bench together. It seems that she has not planned something too outrageous and that made Mikoto feel relieved.

'Onee-sama, Misaka 15555 would like to ask, asks Misaka 15555 unhappily.' She raised her hands and Mikoto nodded in acknowledgement.

'This weird feeling of Misaka 15555's chest feeling tightened and Misaka 15555 feeling upset, is that normal? Misaka 15555 asks fearfully and anxiously.'

..

..

The rest gathered and asked as well.

'Misaka 12108 feels the same and is especially upset Misaka 10032 is in such close proximity to Touma, admits Misaka 12108 in confusion. Is Misaka 12108 flawed? Misaka 12108 asks worriedly'

Mikoto sighed again as all seven of them followed her lead while looking at Touma coaxing Misaka 10032 to smile and to talk more.

..

'Misaka 10032 is unaware of what is fun, says Misaka 10032 confused... does Touma dislike Misaka 10032 because of that? Misaka 10032 asks unhappily...'

'No... I guess you are not used to the concept just yet. But you smiled just now didn't you? This is what it feels like to be happy, as long as you remember how it feels like, it is easy to have fun. Being happy is the core of having fun... and, I like how you look when you are smiling, 10032-chan.'

He said as he petted Misaka 10032 softly on the head, causing the poor 'sister' to almost burn out from embarrassment and the other sisters breathing in collectively as well.

..

..

* * *

..

_Tsk, that is just like him_

Mikoto sighed as she too felt her heart flutter a bit as she looked on, envious at her 'sister'.

There was no point in denying it at this stage, she wished she was in her shoes... but there was no helping it, her 'sister' beat her to it... How embarrassing.

..

'No, but you are not odd 12108-chan.' Even if there is difficulty in telling them apart normally, Mikoto feels like she was addressing all of them at the same time, herself included as she lowered her voice and winked at them shyly.

..

'Even I feel that way, just a little... it is called jealous and... love...'

'Love... and jealousy? Misaka 15555 asks.'

'Onee-sama too? It is not just us? Misaka 19090 asks in relief.'

'It is not a bad thing? Misaka 12108 asks nervously.'

'No, I guess it is not.'

There is a feeling of peace as Mikoto admitted it, like a giant weight being lifted off her chest. The other 'sisters' seemed to accept it and settled down to watch.

..

..

'10032-chan would feel the same way if she is in our shoes and we wouldn't want anyone to disturb us when we are with him, right?'

She smiled at the rest of the sisters who nodded as well.

..

Perhaps she does have feelings for that poor, gentle and sensitive busy-body after all... and being her 'Onee-sama' I can't possibly just break them up like that!

But that generous feeling evaporated when all of them saw Misaka 10032 sharing a rapidly depleting ice-cream cone with a flustered Touma as the two of them licked at the soft treat together...

..

..

'Just a Scientific Experiment Misaka 10032 wishes to try... Misaka 10032 begs with all her might.'

..

..

'Okay... we'll deal with him, **later...'**

Sparks were beginning to form around Mikoto and the sisters who nodded in unison.

The poor boy's bad luck was dooming him as they leaned closer to see what he would do with barely any ice-cream left as Misaka 10032 leaned closer too, obviously tensed and shivering.

..

..

'...'

Would he or wouldn't he?

* * *

..

..

But it seems that answer would never be answered as Komoe-sensei, a teacher of Touma wandered by and screamed wildly before running off, immediately dampening the mood for the two and the spies hidden behind them.

..

'Well then, let's just see how the rest of the date goes, shall we?'

Calming down at last, Mikoto suggest to the 'sisters' and they nodded in unison, observing and aiding to ensure that all went well for the two of them.

* * *

..

..

'Misaka 10032 is sad that this is it, says Misaka 10032 softly.'

It was around Seven and the last traces of the sun were disappearing even as they walked towards the familiar block that was Touma's home. They both knew it was the end of the date then...

..

Mikoto and the 'sisters' however were left winded and exhausted at the end. Touma's incredible bad luck had kept them busy the whole day while the pair had went to the amusement centre and gaming after their small rendezvous.

..

From redirecting a runaway trolley, a lost and aggressive dog encounter to a group of aggressive thugs crossing their paths, it was an eventful day that Mikoto and her 'sisters' had to endure.

'Geez... what is he, a bad luck charm?'

Knowing first hand how unlucky he was, Mikoto had to give him credit for being optimistic everyday still while the others nodded but added wistfully.

..

..

'Misaka 15555 thinks it is worth it, Misaka 15555 says.'

'Misaka 19090 agrees, if Misaka 10032 can be satisfied, Misaka 19090 believes that she could feel satisfied too.'

The 'sisters' were right and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

..

'Then... Misaka 10032...' Misaka 10032 whispers softly to Touma and before the rest of them could figure out what was happening, grabbed Touma's hands and placed it on her chest forcefully.

..

'?'

It was not just Mikoto who was flabbergasted, the other 'sisters' were in varying levels of panic and shock as well. Mikoto however was slowly developing the standard hue of rage and embarrassment rolled into one.

..

'... wishes for Touma to make Misaka 10032 a full fledged woma-!"

..

A brief flick of a thumb later, Mikoto and the rest of the 'sisters' emerged as one, confronting the shocked Touma and Misaka 10032 after reducing that electrical burst with his right hand.

'10032-chan!' Mikoto warned angrily as she took a step forward, sparks flying as Touma pulled away from Misaka 10032 frantically.

'What, pray I ask, are you doing?'

Mikoto ignored the poor boy for now and scrutinized Misaka 10032 angrily. Even if it was her 'sister' that got 'violated', her similarity to her was so striking that it felt like she herself was violated by him!

..

..

'Misaka 10032 is just trying another Scientific Experiment, Misaka 10032 explains.'

'Oh, what kind of Scientific experiment this time?'

'Touma seems to have preference with girls with more chest circumference, Misaka 10032 reports.'

She did not even bat an eyelid as Mikoto, the 'sisters' and Touma all flushed.

..

..

_'Misaka 10032 overheard that being massaged by the person one likes will help with developing chest circumference, reports Misaka 10032'_

**.**.

..

There was a brief moment of silence as all of them looked as if they were sucker-punched like Accelerator and when they recovered, Misaka 15555 glared at the retreating Touma.

..

'Do not run, Touma, warns Misaka 15555.'

'Please desist and surrender, warns Misaka 19090.'

'Misaka 10039 wishes to have that Scientific Experiment as well, Misaka 10039 exclaims.'

..

All eyes turned to Misaka 10039 who followed 10032's lead and pressed Touma's free left hand on her chest too, causing her to flush as well.

'Misaka 19090.. humbly wishes...'

It was like a tidal wave as all the seven sisters crowded around Touma while he tried to run and Mikoto just stared blankly at what was going on.

..

..

It was thankful that Misaka 10032 picked a quiet place or she would have vaporized all of them in one spot.

Veins were popping out of Mikoto's head and she finally exploded, the area around them charred by the fatal discharge.

Fortunately/unfortunately, Touma shielded them while Mikoto just fired off another electrical charge that Touma nullified again.

..

'Misaka-san! Calm down!'

'Shut up, you harem pervert! Touching my 'sisters' like that, you will pay!'

She raged when Misaka 19090 popped up behind Touma and explained.

..

'Onee-sama is feeling emotions of jealousy, Misaka 19090 concludes.'

'Misaka 12108 agrees and wishes to help, says Misaka 12108.'

So saying, she grabs Touma's retreating right arm and guided it to the charging Mikoto.

Naturally and as one would expect, made him feel something soft between his fingers as Misaka Mikoto stopped on the spot.

..

_His Illusion Breaker nullified her powers and the two froze at the spot as his Illusion Breaker finally 'attacked' her._

..

..

'...'

Mikoto, with her face red beyond crimson, screamed words that are unsuitable for this fiction and chased after the unfortunate boy and the escaping gaggle of 'sisters'.

..

**'I AM SO UNFORTUNATE!'**

**'COME BACK HERE, SERIAL MOLESTER!'**

..

'Onee-sama is she jealous? Misaka 10032 asks.'

'Now is not a good time, states Misaka 1555 nervously.'

..

'But Misaka 10032 is strangely happy and satisfied...'

The 'sister' at the heart of the ruckus sighed as she held Touma's left hand while running away...

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: An utterly random story =P But R&R Please!**


End file.
